


Accidentally Marked

by fuzzyslippers



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alpha!Len, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, M/M, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega!Barry, PWP, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-09 23:06:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5559155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuzzyslippers/pseuds/fuzzyslippers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barry and Len get stuck in one of Len's safehouses and Barry, unfortunately, has to go into heat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accidentally Marked

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [【授权翻译】意外标记（Accidentally Marked）](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7376395) by [ancientzither](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ancientzither/pseuds/ancientzither)



> So this is pretty much just pwp, so I have no idea how it came to be so long. There may be just a little hint of plot but only because I needed an excuse to get them stuck in a house together. 
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoy. I proof read through some of this, but any mistakes are mine.

The cold stung as Barry stepped outside. The brisk air clawed into his skin and Barry immediately curled his arms into his body, sticking his hands under his armpits. It didn’t help. They were in the middle of an evergreen forest, and the trees were covered in snow. All he could see was an expanse of white in between the brown trunks of the trees.

“Barry, come back inside,” a voice came from behind him. 

Barry stiffened, then scowled. He slowly turned to face the man behind him, Snart. He wished he could blame his slowness on not wanting to see Snart’s face, but in reality, his body seemed stuck in its position and it was a struggle to get it to move. 

Snart was standing in the open doorway of the small safehouse. He was dressed in his parka, hood up and the fur lining his face. He seemed particularly bored, though Barry could see the slightest shaking of his arms, meaning even Snart was not entirely immune to the cold either.

“This is all your fault,” Barry said.

“Maybe,” Snart said. “But you’re going to get frostbite.”

“I’m going to run out of this.”

“We’re miles away from everything, you’ve no idea how far this blasphemous weather goes, and you can hardly move.” 

Barry’s frown deepened. He wanted to argue, but he could feel his fingers begin to literally freeze. He knew, no matter how much he hated it, that Snart was right.

Snart stepped into the house, and Barry waited only for a few seconds more before following. As soon as the door was shut, warmth encased Barry’s body. It ebbed away at the cold at the surface first then worked its way deeper into Barry’s body until he felt sufficiently warmer and he could finally take his arms away from his body.

“We’re just going to have to wait this weather out,” Snart called from somewhere deeper in the house.

“And how long will that be?” Barry called back. He could still hear the bitterness in his own voice, but he felt somewhat pleased at it. He had a right to be bitter about it after all. 

Barry heard Snart’s sigh before the man stepped back into the room. “I don’t know, kid. I’m not the expert on ‘Meta’ humans. If there was a way I didn’t have to be stuck in this situation with you, believe me, I’d take it.”

“You’re the one who let him escape in the first place,” Barry muttered.  
“I didn’t exactly know he’d do this.” It was Snart’s turn to scowl.

“Well if you hadn’t let him catch wind that I was supposed to ambush him here, we’d be fine.” It was a low blow, and Barry knew it.

“How the hell am I supposed to know how Mardon found out I was planning to have you here when he showed up so you could subdue him?” Snart said vehemently. “And I didn’t know he was capable of giving us an impromptu winter like this.”

Barry glowered at Snart and Snart stared back with his own venom in his eyes. It lasted for a few minutes before Snart broke eye contact.

“Fortunately, this is a safehouse, so we have plenty of food,” Snart said.

Barry sighed and finally let his body relax. “And what are we supposed to just do while we’re stuck here?”

Snart shrugged. “I dunno, Scarlet. Look around and find something to entertain yourself with.”

With that, Snart left the room. Barry finally let himself really look around the safehouse. He hadn’t gotten much of a chance when they had first gotten here because Barry had been so focused on the mission. 

The safehouse was really just a cozy cabin. The walls and floors were made of wood. It must have been nicely insulated since the cold from outside didn’t reach the inside. There was a rug in the middle of the floor, surrounded by a couch and a chair and with a small table on top of the middle of it. At the other end of the room there was a nice brick fireplace that already had wood and a fireblazing in it. Barry wondered when Snart had gotten that going. 

Next to the fireplace was a bookshelf and Barry walked over to it. It was filled with some books and Barry ran his fingers over the spine of a few. Below those, there were a few puzzles and board games. Barry snorted, looking at a few of the games, trying to imagine Snart sitting around with Lisa and Mick and playing monopoly. He couldn’t imagine any of them actually playing by the rules.

Barry stepped back from the shelf and turned to the rest of the room. There was an open door to the left that Barry could see the very end of an oven and white tiled floors. Barry stepped through the door and into the kitchen. There was a good number of cabinets and pantries and Barry did not doubt Snart when he said there was plenty of food, though he did open every single on just to make sure. There was food packed in, mostly canned. It should last awhile if needed but then again, Barry ate a lot and he did not have any of Cisco’s bars on him.

Barry abandoned the kitchen and decided to focus on that later. They shouldn’t be here more than a day or two. The winter couldn’t last longer than that, and Cisco and Caitlin were sure to come looking if he was gone that long anyways, though Barry had no idea if they would be able to find him here.

The next door off the living room was simply the bathroom and Barry quickly catalogued that information in his head for later use. 

The final door, and the one Snart had gone through, must be the bedroom. Barry crossed his arms over his chest and wondered if he should check it out. He should probably just let Snart be. Barry started to uncross his arms but then realized he was still wearing his Flash costume and while the tripolymer fabric was like a second skin, it still wasn’t the most comfortable clothing to be wearing, especially not for lounging in for several hours if not days. Barry could definitely use some different clothing, and what better place to check than the bedroom.

With that in mind, Barry opened the door, tentatively looking in just in case Snart was in a compromising position. Upon seeing Snart lounging on the bed, a book held up to his face, Barry deemed it safe enough to enter.

The bed was a large king sized and placed in the middle of the room with a red comforter. The room was decorated in warm colors and dare he say it, looked cozy.

Barry stepped further into the room and a moment later Snart put his book down, a finger stuck in the middle of the pages to keep his place. He was no longer wearing the parka allowing Barry to see the black turtleneck sweater he was wearing.

“You need something kid?” Snart asked.

Barry stood there for a moment, biting his lip and shifting on his feet. 

“Yeah, I was wondering if there were any spare clothes?” Barry winced as his voice cracked slightly on the last word.

Snart’s eyes dragged over Barry and he had to resist the urge to cross his arms. Instead his fingers gripped the cloth of his suit on his legs to keep them firmly planted at his sides.

Snart sighed, but placed his book face down and open on the bed. “Yeah,” he said as he swung his legs off the bed and got up. Barry watched as he walked over to the small wardrobe over to the side. Snart ruffled through a few drawers and pulled out a few things.

“These will have to do,” Snart said and tossed Barry a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt. Barry caught them, looked up at Snart and then flashed away to the bathroom.

He was back a second later, dressed in the sweatpants that hung off his hips and the soft blue t-shirt that enveloped him. Snart just quirked an eyebrow at him. 

“Where should I put this?” Barry asked, gesturing to the flash suit he held in one hand. 

“Here, you can just, hang it up in the closet,” Snart motioned to a door. 

Barry did so then made to leave. He paused at the door for a second before uttering a small, “thank you.” He heard Snart make a small grunt before he shut the door and was back in the living room. 

It was relieving not having to be in the tight suit anymore. It had become like a second skin to Barry, but a second skin could still get sweaty and too enclosing sometimes. The sweatpants offered lots of room and let Barry’s skin breath, especially since he didn’t have any underwear. The shirt was also pretty big and felt soft and nice on his skin. 

Barry sat down on the couch and hunched over so he could rest his elbows on his knees. Sitting still didn’t last long for Barry. He was up and pacing the room within the next few minutes. He was beginning to feel jittery for some reason and couldn’t stop moving. He didn’t know what to do now either. He had left his phone back home--the flash suit didn’t exactly have pockets-- so playing games on that was a no go. Barry looked over to the shelf, there were those books. 

Flashing over to the book shelf, Barry began running his fingers over the spines before picking out a random book and reading the back cover. It seemed interesting enough. He began to thumb through the pages. He managed to read the first few pages at a normal speed then read through the rest of them at super speed and was done in ten minutes. Picking up another book, Barry sped through the pages and then the next book. 

He had read all the books on the shelf in an hour. 

Barry frowned. There was this tingling sensation under his skin. 

He picked up a puzzle and completed that in twenty minutes. After the final piece was put into place, Barry threw himself back till his back hit the couch. He arched his neck and stared at the ceiling and let out a loud groan. He was still thrumming with energy and he didn’t know why. 

Gripping the edge of the seat cushions Barry made the choice to go see what Snart was doing. Maybe he had something more interesting to keep Barry entertained with.

Snart didn’t make any acknowledgement of Barry as he opened the door, he just kept reading his book, thumbing to the next page.

Barry stared at him for a bit before the restlessness in him pushed him to say something. 

“Hey.”

Snart didn’t answer.

“Snart,” Barry said, a bit louder. 

“What,” Snart asked, clearly annoyed. He didn’t look up from his book.

“What is there to do here?” Barry asked, coming closer to the bed. He inhaled and caught a sniff of Snart’s scent and  
Snart actually smelled nicely of Alpha. He had noticed it a few times before, like the times he met him at the bar Saint and Sinners, but he had always ignored it. 

“Have you tried reading the books?” Snart asked in a bored tone. He thumbed to the next page of his book. 

“I’ve read them all,” Barry whined. Internally he cringed at his voice.

“There’s some puzzles,” Snart said.

“I’ve done them,” Barry said, though it wasn’t completely true. He had only done one of the puzzles but he did not feel like doing anymore. 

“God, Scarlet, don’t you do anything slow?” Snart asked, finally looking up from his book. He had the courtesy of not looking completely annoyed. Instead he looked almost impressed. 

Barry moved forward until his thighs were pressing against the edge of the bed. 

“I dunno,” Barry said. “I can, I just--” he didn’t know how to explain it. There was still the energy beneath his skin, he almost felt like vibrating. Barry kneeled onto the bed, feeling the urge to be closer to Snart, of all people. But Barry liked human contact, craved it even, especially when he was feeling this way. Human contact was sometimes the only way to ground him and Snart happened to be the only person around. Maybe if Snart would touch him it would take the edge away of what he was feeling. So Barry scooted forward.

“What’s the book you’re reading about?” Barry asked after a moment of silence. He was only a foot away from Snart’s head now, still kneeling on the bed with his hands placed on his thighs. He leaned forward, trying to get a glimpse of the cover of the book. 

Snart put the book down onto his chest before Barry got a look. 

“It’s just some cheesy love novel,” Snart said. “It’s one of Lisa’s but I’ve read everything out there too.” 

“Uh-huh,” Barry said. He liked the way Snart’s voice sounded, and he felt calmer somehow, less like he was about to jump out of his skin. He wanted to keep Snart talking. “What’s happening in it now?”

Snart snorted. “The omega is just about to go into heat.” 

The word resonated in Barry’s mind before-  
Barry sat up straighter all of sudden, hands balling into fists on his thighs.

“Oh fuck,” he said. 

“What?” Snart sat up on the bed, alarmed. 

“Fuck,” Barry repeated, he clenched his eyes shut and placed his hands over them. “Oh god.”

“Barry, what is it?” Snart asked.

Then Barry could feel a hand on his thigh. He flinched away from it, and the hand withdrew. Barry slowly took his hands down from his face and opened his eyes. Snart was leaning towards him, hand outstretched but no longer touching Barry.

“Heat,” Barry explained to a perplexed looking Snart. He started to ramble. “I was with you last night planning out this mission and I forgot to take my pill, then of course I didn’t bring them with me because I didn’t think we’d get stuck out here.”

“Pill?” Snart asked, putting his hand back in his lap. The book that had been on Snart’s chest had fallen to the side, closed and Snart’s place lost.

“Suppressants,” Barry said. “And after the first pill I miss, my heat starts in under 24 hours.”

Snart took in a deep inhale and his eyes widened slightly then flicked over Barry’s body. He licked his lips. “I forgot you were an Omega.” 

Barry squirmed in place. “Well I normally smell like a beta. It’s not realistic for the Flash to have to miss fighting crime because of a heat every month. Though I started taking them before I was the Flash, but still.” 

Snart nodded. He shifted till he was angled slightly away from Barry. A coldness settled in Barry’s chest at the notion. 

“Makes sense,” Snart sounded gruff. 

“I’m not happy about it either, Snart,” Barry said, crossing his arms. 

“Len.”

“What?”

“Call me Len.”

“Ok.” Barry’s heart fluttered in warmth at that. The feeling didn’t last long before dread crashed in on him again. “God, I’m so stupid, how could I just forget my pill?” He brought his hand up to his head and proceeded to hit himself with the palm of his hand a few times.

“Hey hey hey,” Len turned toward him again, moving until he was sitting right across from Barry, feet crossed before him. “You’re not stupid. People forget to take their pills all the time, it was just a mistake. Stop hitting yourself.”

Barry listened and stopped before placing his hands between his knees. He took a sharp breath and looked down at the bed sheets. God, he already wanted to bare his neck to the alpha in front of him. There was a dull ache between his legs and Barry shifted on his knees. At least this explained why he had been so restless before.

“What are we going to do?” Barry asked, peering up at Len through his eyelashes.

Barry saw Len’s chest puff out as the man took in a breath. “ I don’t know, kid. What do you usually do to get through your heats?”

Barry flushed and squirmed. “Normally I’ll have a uh- I’ll have a vibrator, and I just lock myself in my room with a lot of food.” 

“Don’t think I packed this place with any sex toys,” Len said. He glanced off to the side, arms crossed over his chest, biceps bulging. His eyebrows were drawn together and a slight frown was on his face. Finally, Len out a sigh before looking back at Barry. “How much longer do you think you have before it really sets in?”

“A couple of hours,” Barry told him. Though to be honest he wasn’t entirely sure that was true. He could already feel a slight slickness between his ass cheeks. It made him want to squeeze his legs together and spread them apart at the same time. “Maybe.”

Len nodded, face still hard in thought. 

“Sorry,” Barry mumbled. He felt a rush of worry, thinking his alpha was disappointed in him. He breathed in, his chest tight and painful.

Len’s eyes snapped into focus on Barry and his face relaxed. “Don’t apologize, Scarlet. This isn’t your fault, I’m just thinking about how to get you through this.”

Barry’s chest felt lighter at that. So his- the alpha didn’t feel disappointed in him, just worried about him. That last thought caused a completely new feeling to blossom in his chest. 

It was completely irrational for Barry to be feeling this way. But it was the heat making Barry’s omega instincts rise to the surface. Barry normally hated them, but it was next to impossible to push them to the side during his heats. It was part of the reason Barry had never sought out help for his heats and had gone through them alone. 

“I suppose I can you give you the room, that way you have some privacy,” Len said. “And I can go get you some food and water.”

Barry bit his lip. “Are you sure? I don’t want to be any trouble.”

Len snorted. “You’d be more trouble in the middle of the living room.” He reached out to pat Barry’s knee, a touch that shent a shiver up Barry’s spine, before getting off the bed. Len stopped at the door. “How much food do you think you need?”

“Um,” Barry said. “A lot.”

\----

It had been several hours since Len had brought Barry food and several large jugs of water, all of which had been placed in the corner of the room on top of a dresser. Barry had since then been all over the room from pacing the carpeted floor to trying to calm himself down by laying down on the bed. The heat had kept creeping closer and closer, and Barry had found himself too hot and out of breath several times before the feelings passed and the heat was still out in the near distance. 

It was finally just starting to really settle in. Barry’s skin had a thin layer of sweat to it. He had long since stripped himself of his shirt, finding the piece of clothing too hot and confining. The sweatpants still hung off his hips but there was an obvious bulge in the front and a wet patch at the back from all the slick Barry had been producing. 

Barry was spread out on the bed, head propped up by the pillows, and legs parted. One hand was on his chest, idly playing with one his nipples while the other was slipping down his chest, over his abs, and to the bulge in his sweatpants. He pressed down and his hips stuttered up. Barry threw his head back with a moan. He kept a steady pressure on his dick but it wasn’t long before it wasn’t enough. 

Barry lifted his hips and shoved the sweatpants down to his upper thighs, letting his dick spring free. He fisted it and gave a few firm tugs. The tip was leaking an obscene amount of precum already and Barry spread it out at the top with his thumb and used it to slick up his hand job. His hand vibrated slightly and Barry let out a loud groan, his foot kicking out against the bed and shaking. He was so sensitive and it felt so good. But he knew this wasn’t the type of relief he needed. His hole was clenching at nothing painfully and Barry could feel the wetness that was leaking out of himself. He needed to be filled.

There was a moment of guilt that flickered through Barry at getting Len’s sheet all dirtied with slick, but it passed quickly, the pain of the heat swallowing it.

He moved his other hand down to his balls, squeezing them for a second before moving on. He let the tips of his finger play in the wetness surrounding his hole before he pressed in two fingers.

“Oh,” Barry let out in a breath. He pressed in deeper. “Oh fuck.” 

His thighs spread even further apart till there was ache in the muscles. He kept the hand moving on his dick going, slower than before, while prodding inside himself. He shuddered when he pressed against his prostate. 

Barry’s breathing was already ragged but he took in a deep breath and steeled himself, toes pressing into the bed. He stilled his hands for a moment before vibrating them against his prostate and on his dick. His body immediately seized up at the excessive amount of stimulation. A second later and Barry was coming with a loud gasp. 

Barry came down from his high slowly, his stomach rising and falling as he panted. He withdrew his hand from his slick hole and rested both his hands on his stomach, feeling it move as he calmed. His dick was still hard and the heat was still there, simmering in the background, but for the moment, he felt serene. 

It didn’t last for long before his hole began to clench. It was better when he had some sort of dildo because that at least felt somewhat like a real dick. Barry’s fingers had never been able to do much with holding off his heat, even with the addition of being able to vibrate. 

Barry turned his head to the side and groaned into the pillow. His hands clenched on his stomach, and Barry resisted the urge to shove his fingers back inside himself. He had more self control than that and wanted to pretend that his orgasm had actually helped his heat.

Barry shut his eyes and took in a deep breath. The pillow smelled like Len, like strong alpha. Barry gasped, a hot flash spreading through his body. He inhaled the smell and euphoric feeling passed over him. A large glob of slick squeezed from his hole and fuck, Barry wanted Len. 

Len, an alpha, who was just on the other side of the door. A strong alpha who probably had a nice knot and would fill Barry up so nicely, so much better than his hands. 

Barry whined. He rolled over onto his stomach and began to rut against the sheets. The pressure on his cock felt so nice. But oh god, he wanted to feel Len’s hands on him. The rough texture sliding up and down his sides, over his back, settling on his hips while he split Barry open on his cock. 

But Len had told Barry to stay in the room and he would be a bad omega if he disobeyed his alpha.

Barry opened his eyes and his eyes focused on a book laying in the corner of the bed. Len’s book.

He stared at it for a moment, mouth open and hips still moving. Then an idea clicked into his mind.

All he had to do was grab the book and pretend like he wanted to give it back to Len. That would be the excuse to leave the room when Len had clearly told him to stay inside. Yes, give the book back and his alpha couldn’t be mad at him for disobeying his orders. Surely, Len would appreciate it. Enough to give Barry what he wanted.

Quickly, Barry threw on his sweats for at least some decency, and then grabbed the book in one hand. He hesitated at the door, hand resting on the handle. He pressed his nose against the door, and yeah, he could smell Len out there. Barry could hardly stop his hips from pressing into the wood of the door. 

He opened the door with enough force to send the door swinging completely open. He took one stop before Len’s eyes snapped towards him.

Len’s gaze sent a shiver down Barry’s spine.

\----

“What are you doing out here, Barry?” Len’s voice was sharp. He had been reading another book, hands clenching around the page as he tried his best to ignore the omega in heat in the next room over. It was hard when Barry’s intoxicating and sweet smell seeped through the door, and Len could actually hear the whimpers and moans Barry was making. He would read a few sentences before his eyes began to float over the page, not actually reading anything as Len imagine what Barry was doing to himself. How Barry was probably spread out on the bed, hands on himself and fingers inside himself, skin flushed and head thrown back in ecstasy. 

Len was already uncomfortably hard in jeans and it took everything he had not to throw his book to the side and go barging into the room and devouring Barry. And this was before Barry decided to open the door.  
Barry’s face and chest was flushed and glistening with sweat. He was wearing the sweats, but there was quite an obvious bulge. His scent was even more clear, invading Len’s nostrils and making them flare. 

Barry took a few more steps forward. He opened his mouth to speak but no words came out. Instead he held up the book from the bedroom that Len had accidentally left and had not wanted to go back to get. Len groaned at the sight, throwing his head back for a moment before bringing his eyes back to Barry to watch his approach.

As Barry got closer, Len could see Barry’s eyes move over him and how they settled on his crotch. Len’s hand twitched, wanting to desperately press into his bulge and give himself sort of relief. His throat was dry and he swallowed thickly.

Barry sucked in a breath, just a few paces from Len now. “Please,” he let out. 

Len shifted, feeling his dick twitch in his pants at how needy Barry sounded. He couldn’t take it anymore and pressed the heel of his hand into his crotch. 

Barry slid to his knees and crossed the rest of the distance on the ground and Len maybe forgot to breathe. Barry placed his hands on Len’s knees, book discarded on the ground, had been the second Barry went to his knees. 

“Please,” Barry repeated. There were tears in the corners of his eyes. “Pl-ease.”

Barry leaned forward and Len’s hand moved to compensate. Barry placed his mouth and nose right against Len’s crotch and inhaled. “Oh god,” Len said, fingers loosening on his book, letting it almost slip from his hand. He could see Barry rut into the edge of the couch and could feel as Barry pressed his open and how mouth over the bulge in Len’s pants.

“Fuck,” Len said and threaded his fingers into Barry’s hair. He quickly gave up on any pretense that he was going to be able resist Barry. Not even the strongest and finest alpha would have been able to resist the beautiful omega before them, on their knees and begging. “At least not without kissing first.” 

Len tugged softly and Barry followed until his chest was pressed against Len’s, bent awkwardly over the coach. Still, Barry’s lips met Len’s in a hot and open mouthed kiss. One of Len’s hands slipped down from Barry’s hair to slide down his back and rest on his lower back, just before the swell of Barry’s bum. Barry let out a little noise and pressed further against Len. 

Len kissed Barry thoroughly, nibbling on his lips and swiping his tongue against Barry’s. He finally let go of Barry’s lip only to move his mouth down to Barry’s neck. He inhaled the sweet scent there and nuzzled into the skin. His alpha let out a happy growl when Barry tilted his head to the side, baring his neck to the side. Len kissed and sucked and nibbled at the sensitive skin there, all the while listening to the noises it made Barry release. 

Len pulled back and thumbed over the developing bruise on Barry’s neck. He idly wondered how long it would last, if it would even still be there when his knot was inside of Barry. Len let his grip loosen on Barry and as soon as he did, Barry was sliding back to his knees and unbuttoning Len’s jeans.

“Jesus,” Len muttered but let Barry do as he please. He tugged off his sweater, body already heating up. 

Barry got his dick out, already hard, and wasted no time before getting his mouth on Len. He mouthed along the sides of Len’s dick, hand fisted at the base. Len thrusted up involuntarily when Barry looked up at him with his sweet green eyes. And then the head was entering Barry’s mouth, and his swollen lips were around Len’s dick. Barry was still gazing up at him, eyebrows drawn together as he took Len further into his mouth. Len placed one hand back into Barry’s hair, not tugging or pressing, just resting. The other hand moved to Barry’s face. Barry leant into his hand and when Len thumbed against Barry’s cheek, he could actually feel himself there. It caused the hand in Barry’s hair to tighten. Barry seemed to like that though, eyes fluttering closed and moaning. Len groaned back, moving his hips just barely. Not enough to choke Barry, but enough to give into his instincts of wanting to thrust. 

Barry slid up and down his dick, tongue rubbing along the bottom and around the head at the top. God, when did this kid learn to give a blowjob. 

As Barry slid back down this time, he went further until the head of his dick was pushing down his throat. That by itself was euphoric, the tight heat surrounding him but then, and Len wasn’t even sure if he wasn’t just dreaming it, Barry’s throat vibrated around him. Len gasped, eyes widening. How the fuck was that even possible. He could actually feel his knot begin to swell where Barry still had his hand clasped around the base of his dick. He hadn’t even known it was possible to have his knot start to form before he was even inside the omega.

Before Barry could swallow even more of him Len tugged him off, still gasping from that sensation. Barry was looking up at him, a little bit confused at being stopped but Len didn’t give him much time to question it as he immediately pulled Barry up and positioned his legs so that Barry was straddling him. Barry melted into Len and wrapped his arms around Len’s neck. Len wrapped his own arms around Barry’s waist. 

Their lips met in another kiss, just as desperate and messy as the first. Barry rutted in his lap, his butt grinding down on Len’s dick, and Len could feel Barry’s hardness pressing into his lower stomach. Len rubbed his hands over Barry’s back, feeling the smooth skin. One of his hands dipped lower and settled onto Barry’s butt over his sweats. And god, the sweats were soaked in slick. Len grasped one of Barry’s butt cheeks in his hands and kneaded the flesh through the sweats. 

Barry gasped into Len’s mouth then pulled away. “Please,” Barry said, voice airy. 

Len mouthed along Barry’s jaw, bringing his other hand to palm Barry’s other cheek. Barry squirmed in his lap, letting out little pleas as Len went. 

Len slid his hands under Barry’s thighs and hoisted the boy up as he stood up off the coach. Barry grabbed onto Len as Len carried him into the bedroom. Len tossed the younger man onto the bed. Barry bounced slightly and then propped himself up on his elbows and watched with hooded eyes as Len slid out of his jeans and then knelt above Barry on the bed. 

Len could see Barry’s tongue swipe out of his mouth to wet his lips as Len took hold of the waist of Barry’s sweats and tugged them down. Barry’s dick sprang free, hard and standing up against Barry’s stomach. A pearl of pre-cum was glistening at the top. 

As soon as all the clothes between them had been removed, Len got rid of the space between them, kneeling between Barry’s legs and pressing down until he was chest to chest with Barry. His forearms were placed on either side of the smaller man. Barry’s legs were bent at the knees and parted for Len, but were squeezing against Len, pressing the men even closer together.

They kissed, sucking at each other’s tongues. Len removed his mouth from Barry’s in order to kiss along Barry’s neck, sucking at the skin and seeing all the different noises he could wrench from Barry’s throat. He moved down Barry’s neck until he was mouthing Barry’s collarbone, then further down and taking Barry’s nipple into his mouth. Barry gasped, his body arching into Len’s. 

Len spent his time, kissing along Barry’s chest and then down the ridges of Barry’s abs. When he came down to Barry’s dick, he licked all around it, digging his thumbs into Barry’s hip to keep him still, before swallowing taking Barry into his mouth. Omega’s dicks were much smaller than an alpha’s and Len had no problem taking all of Barry into his mouth and swallowing around him. 

It only took a few seconds of Len’s mouth on Barry before Barry was clenching up and coming. It surprised Len and made him cough. He pulled off, wiping at his mouth, and trying to catch his mouth as he coughed. He had to swallow a few times before the cough died down. As soon as it did, Len kneeled up and his eyes snapped to Barry, still coming down from his high. 

Barry’s eyebrows were drawn together, mouth slightly parted and eyes clenched tight. His cheeks were flushed and god, he was beautiful. 

A minute passed before Barry was turning his head and opening his eyes. His pupils were blown wide and he looked up at Len as if Len was his whole world. In this moment, Len supposed, he was, but that was just the heat talking. 

Barry was still hard, and Len knew the heat had not gone away. It would not, not without his knot inside him. Len scooted forward till his hips were flush against Barry’s. He ran his hands down the inside of Barry’s thighs and watched as the boy shivered under his touch. His fingers kept going until they were on Barry’s ass and parting the cheeks so they could get at the wetness between them. His fingertip touched Barry’s hole and Barry moaned loudly. 

Len played with the wetness there for a little while, enjoying the sight of Barry tossing his head back and clenching the sheets with his hands.

“Please,” Barry said, craning his neck to peer up at Len. “Please, Len, I need you.”

Len groaned, and pushed his finger inside of Barry. He quickly added another two, knowing that an omega’s body in heat didn’t actually need to be stretched. It was made to take an alpha’s knot. Still, Len spread his fingers inside of Barry and was enthralled to see the body beneath his actually vibrate when he pressed against Barry’s prostate. 

“Fuck, please,” Barry whined, and Len could feel him clench around his fingers. He was so hot and wet inside and so so tight. Len could only imagine what it would feel around his dick. 

Len pulled his fingers from Barry and wiped them on the bed sheets. He placed one hand on Barry’s hip and the other around his dick and positioned himself so the head was placed at Barry’s hole. 

“You ready?” Len asked, body tense as he resisted just pushing straight into Barry. 

“Yes,” Barry said, and that was all Len needed to started pushing in. He watched as at first there was resistance and then the head of his dick slipped into Barry. Len kept a steady pace as he pushed the rest of the way in until he was completely inside of Barry. He leaned over the boy again. Len gave Barry a minute to adjust even though he probably did not need to. Barry’s body opened for him brilliantly, though he was still just the right amount of tight. He felt absolutely amazing.

When Barry’s hips began to twitch in impatience, Len knew it was time to begin moving. He kissed along Barry’s neck as he moved his hips back and then snapped them forward. Barry gasped and his hands moved to wrap around Len’s back as Len continued to thrust into Barry.

“Oh god, oh god,” Barry muttered. His body was alternating between vibrating and not vibrating against Len and Len could feel it around his dick, each vibration sending a pool of hotness into his lower abdomen. He knew he was not going to last as long as he normally did. This kid was just too much. 

Len could already feel his knot begin to swell, pressing against Barry’s hole as Len continued to thrust in and out. 

“I’m almost there,” Len gritted out. 

“Please,” was Barry’s response, holding on to Len tighter. “Please, I need it.”

With that, Len pushed his knot inside of Barry and felt it flare out fully, catching inside the omega. Len was breathing against Barry’s neck and couldn’t help but to sink his teeth into the skin of Barry’s neck as he came inside him. 

A second later, Barry was seizing up around Len and coming too, squirting just a little bit of come between them. 

They were both breathing harshly as they came down. Len slowly maneuvered them until he was on his back and Barry was laying on top of him. It would take awhile for his knot to become small enough to slip out of the omega and Barry was exhausted, Len could tell, and this would be a much more comfortable position.

Barry rested his head against Len’s chest, eyes slipping closed. Len petted along the omega’s back, soothing him to sleep. Len was tired too, a satisfactory feeling oozing through his limbs and making him want to sleep in the post-orgasm haze. It wasn’t long before Barry’s breathing evened out and Len’s was not long to follow. 

 

\----

Barry came awake slowly, his body aching but in pleasant way. His eyes fluttered open and he noticed he was laying on top of someone. He tilted his head up, and oh yeah, it was Len, he had had sex with Len, had taken his knot. Barry blushed, and shifted and- and Len was still inside of him. It was a bit uncomfortable and Barry moved forward until Len slipped out of him and there was something leaking down his leg. 

Barry knew he should get up and go clean up, but his whole body was still very tired. He let himself relax back into Len, feeling the alpha’s chest rise up and down methodically. He breathed in Len’s scent and let the scent of his alpha wash over him, calming Barry even further. His eyes closed again and Barry was so close to falling back asleep except, he realized, that he desperately needed to go to the bathroom. 

He held it in for another few minutes before the need became too great and Barry slowly pushed himself off of Len. 

It wasn’t until Barry was washing his hands and peering at himself in the mirror that he saw the teeth marks on his neck. His eyes widened and his hand snapped to cover the mark. Len had- Len had bonded him. He had bitten Barry and bonded him, oh god. Barry took in a deep breath, feeling on the verge of hyperventilating. 

It wasn’t just the fact that Len had bonded Barry that had him close to panicking. It was that the mark had actually taken. Barry knew that his body would not have taken the bonding bite unless Barry had wanted it, and not just the heat telling him wanting it, but actually having wanted it, outside of the heat. It was the one thing that evolution had given omega’s to protect against unwanted alphas trying to claim them during heat.

Barry slowly removed his hand from his neck and took in the mark. He ran his finger against it softly, his body shivering in response. The fact that the bite had stayed said that Barry had wanted Len. Had really wanted Len.

Barry would be lying if he said he had never thought about it, but he never thought it would actually happen or that he even actually wanted the alpha to become his alpha. And oh god, what was Barry ever going to tell his family and friends?

“Barry?” Len’s voice called and Barry felt a pleasurable shiver ran through his body. All thoughts of his family and friends left his brain. 

Len was standing outside the bathroom in the next second, completely naked and with no shame. 

Barry automatically bared his neck to this side and Len’s eyes snapped to the mark on Barry’s neck. The one type of mark that Barry’s body would not heal. 

“Oh,” Len said, and the word seemed to bring Barry back to clarity.

Barry stood up straighter and covered the mark with his hand, afraid of what Len was going to do.

“You- “ Len started, stepping forward. “We… Oh.”

Len came to stand in front of Barry and carefully, and so gently, removed Barry’s hand from the mark. He ran his fingers along it and yeah, that was definitely a sensitive place, even more so than before. Barry sank into Len, and Len was then the only thing keeping him standing.

“You wanted it,” Len breathed.

“Yeah,” Barry found himself saying. 

And then they were kissing and Len was pressing Barry against the bathroom counter. And yeah, they could wait to figure out the consequences later, Barry decided.

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, I hope you enjoyed! I'm really hoping to write more for this fandom soon! I know I have some larger ideas planned and some smaller ones. I know I really want to write some soulmate aus, and some Olivarry and of course more Coldflash. I might be talked in to making a sequel of this where they actually have to deal with having become mates, if you guys wanted.
> 
> Also, I just made a tumblr account for the Flash and some Arrow so if you guys want to come say hi it's [adorkablebarry](http://adorkablebarry.tumblr.com/).
> 
> Finally, I'm also open to prompts if you guys have any. I would love to write stuff for you guys! I ship pretty much every pairing with Barry in it, so I'm open to anything.


End file.
